B2ST Idol Maid: Rewrite!
by Sensu-No-Osoto
Summary: Presenting B2ST Idol Maid: Rewrite! The series rewritten with couples, denial, and more conflicts! Let us follow B2ST as they deal with living with maids behind them to keep their space clean and tidy and see how they cope! Dooseob, Junkwang, Dongseung.
1. Ep 1: Choosing Maids

Annyeonghaseyo~! Yeah, I've gotten really into the fandom for the Korean group B2ST/BEAST, and after I started watching the series (or season..?) for B2ST Idol Maid, I had a sudden epiphany to re-write it with my favorite B2ST couples in a more obvious light. :3 Tweaked and edited, obviously. ^_^'

(do i write differently depending on what I'm writing about...? it seems like, if i'm writing about things/subjects that have to do with more of the western side, in America, my writing seems more...American-ized? and when i write to do with Asia, i get really into it and write similar...? o-o i don't know, it just kind of feels so.)

Pairings: Dooseob, Junkwang, Eventual!Dongseung  
>Rating: T<br>Warnings: Mischief(?), innappropiate jokes/conversations(?).

Jeulgyeo, jebal~!

akwardlinebreak...

Hyunseung was slightly annoyed.

He was sitting, right across from him to, and yet, yet...he had the _audacity_ to say such things...

Did he really have to talk about Narsha noona so much? Hyunseung looked at him pointedly when he kept bringing her name up for choice of maid, always looking overly pleased with himself. Why would he be so happy about her? She was pretty, she was talented. Yes. Hyunseung agreed. But wasn't he? It wasn't he cared so much what the maknae thought of him; of course not. But it wasn't as if he came up to Hyunseung and told him he was pretty, or became lost in a state of awe when he saw him.

Hyunseung wasn't jealous.

He felt his face burn when he said it - _out loud_, too - that incredibly innapropiate comment. _"Well, it would be good to have a lady in the dorm."_ What was that supposed to mean? They didn't need _anyone_ in the dorm. No one else. They had each other, didn't they? Yoseob through a pillow at him, Hyunseung noticed with a overly-satisfied look on his face. Well, then. That should teach him to speak of such things.

akwardlinebreak...

That day, before the maids - as their boss had decided; _maids_- were solidly chosen, Hyunseung was in front of the mirror in the bathroom, fixing his make-up, when the idea suddenly came to him, so ingenuis in it's simplicity that he almost streaked eyeliner down his cheek. "Ah! Yoseobie, come here."

He heard him call back, "One moment, Hyunseungie, one moment!" After a few mintues, Hyunseung heard the sound of the refridgerator door closing and Yoseob appeared, a stick of bbopki in his hand while he held a small bowl of whipped cream in the other. Hyunseung raised an eyebrow, to which Yoseob shrugged. "Fan gifts; they'll just go bad if we don't eat them, ne." He grinned as Hyunseung just turned back to his reflection, sticking the caramel stick into the bowl and licking the whipped cream off of it. "Ai, what did you want, hm?"

Hyunseung finished his intricate eyeliner process and moved on to his lipgloss, applying just enough before being satisfied with his reflection and turning back to Yoseob. "Yoseob is worried Doojoon will be distracted by the maids and ignore him, ne?"

Yoseob sucked slightly at the caramel, thinking. "Kind of...Aigoo, Kiki is nervous too, that Junhyung will like the maids too much...more than him..."

"Ai, Yang Yoseob! Who are you telling those things to!" Kikwang's squeak interjected, and peered into the bathroom. "Ah...sorry Yoseob, Hyunseung."

Yoseob flicked whipped cream at him, landing on his cheek and chin. "Oi, who did you think I was talking to!" Kikwang blushed, mumbling. Yoseob rolled his eyes. "Eh, Kikwang is slow today! Have you forgotten that Junhyung and Doojoon have gone to the store to get more ramyeon?"

Hyunseung cleared his throat, causing both of them to look at him. "So you are upset about the maids too, Kikwang?"

Kikwang nodded a bit, biting at the corner of his lip. "A little..." "So, none of us want the maids to come here, ne?"

Yoseob nodded, then furrowed his eyebrows, looking at Hyunseung curiously, suspiciously. "Aigoo...why doesn't Hyunseung want the maids here?" Kikwang poked Yoseob in the middle of his forhead, just sighing when Yoseob glared at him. "Ah, who is the slow one today, eh? Don't you know Hyunseung likes Dongwoonie-maknae?"

Yoseob smacked himself in the forehead, so now there was not just a small red area where Kikwang had poked, but everywhere above his eyebrows was. "Ne, you're right, you're right!"

"What! No no no!"

Kikwang and Yoseob looked at Hyunseung, who was blushing and staring at the both of them with alarm. "I-I don't...I just don't think...Dongwoon is too blunt when it comes to women, and with maids here who are pretty, he'll be worse! That is all! I'm just concerned for him and his innapropiate comments! Will you guys quiet down? Dongwoon is still here!"

Kikwang stared, his mouth open in mild suprise and bemusement, forming a small 'O'. "Oh? It must not have been your diary I read then..."

"You read my _diary_?"

"You _have _a diary?"

Hyunseung and Yoseob exclaimed at the same time, causing Hyunseung to become more troubled and flustered. "How comes I never found it, yet Kikwang did!" Yoseob looked put off by the fact Kikwang had found out any secrets before him. Hyunseung covered his ears, squeezing his eyes shut. "Ai, ai! Too much, too much!" Yoseob and Kikwang quieted down, waiting for Hyunseung.

He brought his hands down, puffing out a big breath of air. "Ok...so, as I said, we don't want them here, ne?" Yoseob and Kikwang nodded. "Right. But we can't do anything about that. They are going to come here wether we want them to or not. But..." He smiled, sweet yet michievous. "_We_ can choose the maids, can't we?"

akwardlinebreak...

Aigoo, the first chapter, after an hour! Shortest time i've ever taken for a chapter!:3 *feels proud*  
>Next chapter soon~!^_^ (over-excited...? cause: candy)<p> 


	2. Ep 2: The Noona's Arrive, Time To Smile

Ok, I just would first like to say I know much is missing from how the episodes really are, and I'm sorry that I'm not such a good writer to manage fifteen pages or something per chapter for the length of a chaptered story that this one will turn out to be... ; ; that's one reason why I made it a rewrite; it's definitely going to have some element of the actual show, but it is at the same time very very different. So I am thinking of not putting in the secret camera parts, because I felt so bad for Bongsun unnie (she's so funny and pretty, why did they go so far as to treat her so, even though it was a show...? ; ;) and there is only so much conflict I can write (read: minimal ._.); I'm also kind of biased to her because I like her more than Gaeun unnie so I think it will be a bit reversed...

I want to try working my way back, all the way back to Skin Art, since I came back to work on this (AP classes are difficult this year...T T). One update for PTMHTPTB, College Surprises, and re-write Skin Art. I hope I will be able to keep my word this time... ._.

Oh. and I switched Dongseung's bunks. Just saying.

**b2st lover **- thank you..~ ^_^ i am very late with this (very sorry._.); yeah I've heard Fiction :3 I love it! all the songs on the album are great to me though; my favorite is 'The Fact' or 'Back To You' =^ ^=. nuu~, i loved Hyunseungie with red hair! it was very cute on him / yes; they are all just too cute ; ;

**Kuro Yoshi **- gamsahabnida~! yes, sometimes I wonder if people don't review because they don't like it and it makes me kind of sad ; ; but I like to write so don't worry, I will try to post more quickly for those who do like my stories. many things have happened though, that have made posting anything for any of my stories hard, so I hope you will be patient with me ^ ^' aw, thank you; that is what I'd like to think too~!

**Kayou-chan **- I will try to update more quickly! please be patient; gamsahabnida~ ^ ^

awkwardlinebreak...

He glanced at Hyunseung, who was, as he expected, staring at Dongwoon, his mouth open – consciously or not – shamelessly and his eyes doing things he'd really rather not mention. Well, at least with Hyunseung so blatantly distracted, Yoseob was under less pressure from him. If only he was in Kikwang's place, sitting quietly beside Hyunseung with his knees drawn up, not forced to take part in their mission of keeping the other hyungs from beautiful, daunting mystics at any cost. He stared at the pictures of the maids, thinking back to when he had, irrationally and naively, went along with Hyunseung's witty idea.

akwardlinebreak...

_"Eh...what do you have in mind, Hyunseungie? I know that light in your eye anywhere." Yoseob said in a voice of much knowledge, pointing his caramel stick at the blonde and eyes squinted in immense suspicion, knowing all too well what happened when his pretty hyung started to actually think. He could honestly say that it didn't quite end as Hyunseung planned seventy percent of the time. From the growing look of mischief that many people mistook for child-like happiness on Hyunseung's face, Yoseob knew he couldn't talk his hyung out of it, whatever the small corner of his mind that conjured up deviant ordeals had come up with this time. All Yoseob could hope was that it would be part of the thirty percent. Actually, that still depended on what Hyunseung's plan was...which was starting to make Yoseob slightly uneasy._

_Hyunseung licked his lips, his eyes smiling. He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, his hands folded behind his back. _

_The picture of innocence...painted by a mischievous demon._

_"Well...~" He started (cute!voice: hook.), watching Kikwang and Yoseob's reactions carefully. He knew they would agree with them on this. There was no way... "Kiki's jealous for Junhyungie, Seobie's jealous for Yoondoo, and I'm worried about Woonie." (using the cutest of the nicknames: line.) "What if, when the others choose the maids, we offer to bring to Boss-sshi, then on the way, we...tweak their choices a bit." Seeing their reactions, he hastily added, "Just a bit. Won't harm them, ne? And do you want your-" He lifted his thumb and pinkie, "~boyfriends~ taken away from you by breath-taking, gorgeous girls?" Mentions of possible love competition: sinker._

_And, my George; check mate. He's done it._

_Kikwang bit his lip, looking at Hyunseung in definite, new-found determination (...to do with mentions of possible Junhyung-snatching..?) clear on his face. "Let's do it." Yoseob looked between the two of them, still a bit wary (however, most of his doubt disappears after mentions, too, of Doojoon-snatching...?). He peered at Hyunseung closely again. "...You're absolutely sure about this?" It was more a statement than a question. Hyunseung grinned, his eyes smiling along. "I'm absolutely sure about this."_

_Yoseob should have known._

akwardlinebreak...

Well. It had seemed witty at the time. He looked at Junhyung, head buried in his hands as he muttered, "No..._anyone_ but them...". At Dongwoon, who was staring, as if in a trance, at the two pictures lying side by side on the floor, a look of forlorn and complete devastation on his face. Doojoon, who was no better than the maknae, but for different reasons, for he wanted maids to be able to _work_, and judging from the chosen, he would not get anything close to the top employees he was at least expecting.

Why. Why oh why oh WHY did he give in to Hyunseung?

Dongwoon finally tore his eyes from the photos, not able to take it any longer. He turned them over to face the blank white back side. Pulling the blue comforter on the floor that he'd brought from his room towards himself, he silently laid it on the pictures, flattening it. Yoseob took the hint, when Hyunseung looked at him, to be as devastated as the others. He laid down next to Dongwoon, patting his head in pity and hoping he was convincing enough.

Tomorrow would be interesting.

akwardlinebreak...

"Ne! The maids are here!"

Hyunseung's head snapped up at Kikwang's announcement, closing his notebook quickly. He stared down at it, biting his lip. Was he really just drawing hearts with Dongwoon's name in them? With their initials and plus signs? He shoved it under his pillow, guarding it with his stuffed panda and climbing down, almost accidentally hitting the last person he wanted to face in the head with his foot. Dongwoon jerked his head back, instead knocking it against the bottom on Hyunseung's bed. "Ouch! Damn…" He hissed, rubbing the back of his head.

Hyunseung covered his mouth, inwardly panicking. He jumped off the rest of the ladder, climbing on to Dongwoon's bed. "Aish, are you alright? I'm sorry…" He reached out and rubbed Dongwoon's head, looking at the maknae's face for pain.

Dongwoon's small sounds of pain eventually died down, now glancing curiously at Hyunseung through his bangs. "I'm…fine. Thank you, Hyunseungie hyung." Hyunseung paused, his hand still resting lightly on Dongwoon's head. He slowly moved his gaze down, his eyes meeting the other's. He suddenly realized how stupid he was, fussing and worrying, kneeling almost in Dongwoon's lap – almost his _lap_ for goodness sake, how embarrassing would this get – and stroking his head.

Dear God.

"Um…good. Fine. Well. I'm just…" He started to pull his hand away, when Dongwoon's hand moved up, catching Hyunseung's hand in his own. Hyunseung's heart quickened, and he was sure the flush on his cheeks helped none. "W-Woonie...?"

Dongwoon kept his eyes to his hyung's, pulling him down slowly. 'H-his face is getting closer...what is he doing...?' was the only panicked thought Hyunseung had, before he was thrown on the bed, a grin breaking across Dongwoon's face.

"TICKLE ATTACK!" he shouted, his fingers tickling Hyunseung's sides, his feet, anything that seemed like it could be ticklish. His squeals and giggles filled the room, trying hard to bat Dongwoon's hands away, to no avail. "No! Aha-Dongwoo-ahahahah! Woonie! Ne, if-pfft-if you ruin my make-up right-AH!-right now, you-you'll do well to be sleeping with one eye open tonight!"

"I think I'll risk it!" he laughed, finally stopping his barrage of attacks on his poor hyung. He sat back up, grinning down at the huffing, tousled, and irritated Hyunseung. He moved off of him, sitting beside him.

Hyunseung sat up, trying in vain to fix his now-messy blonde waves. He brushed and blew strands out of his face, turning to Dongwoon and sticking his tongue out. "So mean for a maknae. Shouldn't you be treating your hyungs better?"

Dongwoon shrugged. "I'm a _bad _maknae. I think Kyuhyun sshi has too much of an influence on me." Hyunseung couldn't help but laugh, straightening out his clothes as best as he could. Dongwoon eyed his useless efforts, huffing. He patted at Hyunseung's shirt, shaking his head. "I don't get it, hyung..." Hyunseung looked up, raising his eyebrows at Dongwoon, who's eyes were focused on the shirt he was still fixing. "Why you worry so much over how you look; you're already so pre-"

"Dongwoon! Hyunseung! Come here!" Doojoon's voice called out loudly from the living room.

It seemed to do its job, pulling Dongwoon out of his outspoken thoughts. He stood, blinking rapidly as if waking up, looking fixedly at Hyunseung's glimmering crown ear ring. "Ah, Hyunseung hyung, we should go greet our noonas." He rushed out in a breath, walking towards the door quickly and leaving the room before Hyunseung could answer. He stared off at the place Dongwoon sat, helping him fix his clothes and telling him he looked...what? He heard it. His heart swelled at the thought of what Dongwoon could have been about to call him (him? was he really about to...?), before it shrunk just as fast as it had grown. There was no way. Dongwoon was...Dongwoon was Dongwoon. Even if he had been about to say that, it would just be a compliment, wouldn't it? Like how he said Yoseob was cute, or 'proposed' to Kikwang. It would mean nothing. Not like _that_, anyway. Not that Hyunseung wanted it like that, but... He sighed, getting up off the bed and following Dongwoon's idea. Since when was he a bad host? He wasn't starting now.

But he still couldn't help but wish Dongwoon-

No.

_"No. I don't care. It doesn't matter._

_It doesn't._

_...Right?"_

akwardlinebreak...

"Ah, annyeonhaseyo BEAST, I'm Bongsun noona! I hope I will be able to take care of the kids."

"Annyeonhaseyo BEAST, I am Gaeun noona; I promise to be help." Bongsun shot a look at Gaeun, already feeling BEAST start to favorite her with their warm smiles. "Aish! Were none of you ever taught to pick up a broom?" She exclaimed, trying to make her way around the piles of clothes and books on the floor. Doojoon scratched his head, looking around with mild interest. "It doesn't look very messy..." Bongsun snorted, sitting down on the floor with Gaeun. Dongwoon came over to them with orange juice, handing each of the maids a cup. Bongsun grinned, reaching out and pinching Dongwoon's cheek slightly. "Dongwoon-goon ah, gamsahabnida~. Such a gentlemen!"

Hyunseung kicked Yoseob in the side when he started to hear him cough. The glare Yoseob shot him afterwards was ok though, because then Dongwoon guessed they were also thirsty and brought out glasses for everyone else. Gaeun brought her hand to her cheek, gushing as she watched Dongwoon pour for everyone. "Wah, yes; isn't he so well to people!"

Doojoon brought his cup to his lips, muttering into it, "Well look at that; I guess he is all of a sudden." as he watched in disbelief that gushing maidnoonas were buying this, Dongwoon's shit-eating grin in place making them fawn more.

"Yah, Doojoonie hyung, why so negative huh?" Kikwang pouted, insistently poking him in the cheek. Doojoon swatted his hand away, standing up and clearing his throat the way that made everyone look at him. "I think we've put it off long enough; ok, we're going to make a schedule for you two and I expect you to follow i-"

"Wah, such a strict business man; he doesn't even let noonas rest they're aching feet before making them work for him!"

To emphasize her point, Bongsun kicked out her feet in front of her, wiggling her toes and groaning. "Doojoonie ah– "

"Doojoon _sshi-" _

"-We can do this later can't we? Right now noona is so tired; bring a cool cloth for noona ok?"

Junhyung gave a smug smile as he watched Doojoon reluctantly comply and go to the room, a look of confusion and annoyance present on his face at the fact he wasn't getting the respect he obviously deserved.

Gaeun cleared her throat, causing Yoseob to look at her. "Yoseob goon ah, tell me; what do you kids usually do in a day?" Yoseob blinked, puffing out his cheeks in thought. "Aigoo...well, it's different depending on our schedule...but usually there is recording to do, or photoshoots...fan signings are less so, but they're really fun. Though, a lot of the time we have separate schedules, so each of us often have different days." "Oh, I see...what is day like for you, then?"

Hyunseung thought maybe he would have been listening to Yoseob zealously explain every detail of his day if Dongwoon hadn't kicked his foot, making him look at him. Confused as to what the maknae wanted, he leaned in closer to Dongwoon so that he could whisper, momentarily forgetting his nerves around the younger boy. "Eh? What Dongwoon ah?" Dongwoon grinned, kicking Hyunseung's foot again.

"Nothing. Just stretching." Hyunseung pouted, slightly blushing when Dongwoon's toes folded over his for a moment. "Aish, you troublemaker. Is your worth of living only to torment your hyungs huh?" Before Dongwoon could answer, Hyunsung thrust his foot forward, shoving Dongwoon's back, a smile now present on his face. They were both smiling stupidly at their game, going back and forth with exchanging guerilla attacks on each other's phalanges, earlier's event partially forgotten.

A loud throat clearing drew their attention, looking over to see a disapproving look on Junhyung's face and everyone else staring at them. Hyunseung felt color bloom on his cheeks, subconsciously grabbing his neck. "Ah, what is it?"

He also noticed Junhyung's eyes travel to his and Dongwoon's feet, and he quickly untwined their feet; but the damage was done, if Junhyung's smirk was anything to go by.

"We were talking about member relationships and who seemed closer to each other. You two would have been the most estranged of the relationships, but…" Hyunseung. Could. Feel. Junhyung's. Smugness. "I guess you guys have actually just been hiding your close relationship?"

Dongwoon quickly turned to face forward (which is in Junhyung's general direction…?) – which Hyunseung kind of didn't like because that meant Dongwoon wasn't facing him – panic on his face as he waved his hands in front of his face. "Ah, no Junhyung hyung, it's not like that! We were both just bored of Yoseob's day (Yoseob pouted angrily), so we were just playing a game; we are still members and friends but. Me and Hyunseung hyung really are more distant from each other than the other members are to each other and to ourselves. We've just never been that close."

Yoseob's eyes widened at his words, and he stole a glance over to Hyunseung. His head was facing the other way, and his shoulders drawn up. _"Dongwoon ah…Dongwoon ah, what did you do?"_ Kikwang frowned at Dongwoon. "Dongwoonie, I don't think that was really necess–"

"How is it so hard to find any cloths in here?" Doojoon said, announcing his return. He tossed the cool wash rug at Bongsun, the damp cloth landing on her leg with a small squelching noise. Yoseob tore his eyes away from Hyunseung, laughing at Bongsun scold Doojoon for being ill-mannered. Yet, yet…

"_That really was hurtful…why…?" _Hyunseung thought, a swell coming to his eyes. He forced back the feeling. There was no way he would cry. No. _"__It doesn't matter...he's right anyway. We are just...members."_

awkwardlinebreak….

I'm so sorry this chapter sucks! ;A; Moreover, it's late – so now you just waited for nothing! TAT I only had the last section after the line break to finish (but…that's the longest part anyway… ._.) So yeah this is it. I know it's bad and the drama at the end wasn't the kind expected and might be kind of disappointing but whatever. YOU SHOULD ALL BE GRATEFUL. BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH I JUST DID TWO POSTS IN FOUR DAYS FOR TWO DIFFERENT STORIES INSTEAD OF (fully) REVIEWING MITOSIS AND MEIOSIS. THAT'S RIGHT BITCHES. Jk I love you all to death for even reading my fanfics, but now, I'm serious, I'm going to MIA now.


End file.
